Como Altair y Vega
by Ada Ross
Summary: Sólo una vez al año podían encontrarse, como las dos estrellas en el firmamento. Ling/Lanfan.


**Título:** Como Altair y Vega.  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist.  
**Pareja:** Ling/Lanfan.  
**Palabras:** 4939.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de los últimos capítulos del manga. Post-manga.  
**Notas:** para el concurso Día de Xing de fma esp.

* * *

_Something always brings me back to you.  
It never takes too long.  
No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity.  
Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be.  
But you're on to me and all over me._

**x x x**

Cada año, la Ciudad Imperial se llenaba de gentes de todo el país durante la época estival. Era en esa estación cuando acotencía la siempre ansiada por niños y adultos semana de los festivales, repleta de ferias, actuaciones callejeras y colores brillantes. Hasta la calle más pequeña de la ciudad despedía el olor acaramelado de las manzanas cocinadas, el aroma de los pastelillos de arroz y se saboreaban las mayores exquisiteces traídas del mar, desde el este del país. Todos los días se celebraba algún acontecimiento capaz de reunir a casi toda la población (y no sólo de la capital, sino de gran parte de Xing); pero, y sólo quizás a excepción del Festival de los Muertos, el que más resaltaba por el júbilo que provocaba era el Festival de la Estrella Tejedora, que siempre se daba el día nueve de julio.

Ese día, como era costumbre, familias enteras acudían al Gran Santuario y depositaban ofrendas para los dioses. Después del ritual religioso pertinente, se escribían pequeños poemas o peticiones para los años venideros en papelitos artesanales de diferentes y muy vivos colores, que serían colgados en las ramas de los árboles que rodeaban todo el santuario. Los niños, especialmente, disfrutaban de la visita al templo; pues no sólo se entretenían atando los poemas en las ramas más bajas, con ayuda de sus padres, sino que, ataviados con máscaras, jugaban a representar la leyenda que se conmemoraba el nueve de julio. Es por esto que, durante todo ese día, lo único que apenas podía escucharse en el Gran Santuario eran los cánticos procedentes del interior que repetían una y otra vez los monjes; acoplados por la música risueña de los niños jugando y riendo en todo el templo.

Zheng Yao, como todo xingués que se precie, acudía a la capital rigurosamente cada año cuando llegaba el esperado nueve de julio. Sin embargo, sus motivos iban más allá de la mera celebración y el ambiente festivo, pues como miembro del clan Yao, Su Majestad el Emperador tenía a bien invitar cada año a algunos de sus familiares en la fecha del Festival de la Estrella Tejedora. La primera vez que Zheng Yao, muchos años atrás -cuando la paz acababa de establecerse en el país-, recibió la visita del mensajero real con la invitación al majestuoso banquete, no podía dar crédito.

El clan Yao se había fortalecido con los años y podía presumir de ser uno de los más numerosos de todo Xing; pero no fue hasta el regreso del joven príncipe que comenzó a ganar popularidad y su ascenso hasta la corte del Emperador llegó a pasos agigantados. Aquello supuso un revuelo enorme, pues el príncipe Ling Yao ni siquiera estaba cerca de la línea sucesoria (era el duodécimo hijo). Y, sin embargo, algo logró traer desde las lejanas y salvajes tierras del Oeste (donde se rumoreaba que los hombres y mujeres tenían ojos de cristal y cabellos de oro) para conseguir el beneplácito del ahora fallecido Emperador. Por supuesto, tras la muerte de éste, la resolución a tal conflicto sólo pudo darse mediante la lucha y las armas; y, aún así, el clan Yao y todos aquellos que se habían unido a su causa resultaron vencedores. Ling Yao fue nombrado Emperador, y nadie se atrevía a su cuestionar su legitimidad.

Ya habían pasado muchos años desde entonces y ahora Xing era un lugar alejado de las batallas entre clanes, pues gran parte de ellos trabajaban conjuntamente, por deseo expreso de la corte real. Aún quedaban problemas que solventar; pero nadie podía negar que el gobierno del nuevo Emperador estaba dando sus frutos. Dada la importancia que reunía la figura del Emperador, y especialmente la del Emperador Yao, Zheng se sorprendió cuando había sido invitado por Su Majestad. Había cientos de hombres dentro del clan mucho más cercanos al Emperador y su corte, hombres que reunían muchísimos más logros en combate de los que él tenía, y familias más ricas e influyentes que la suya. De hecho, pensaba Zheng, él sólo era un hombre más del pueblo llano. Vivía con su mujer y su hijo en una humilde casa, dentro de los territorios del clan Yao; no había destacado nunca en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo ni con la espada, tampoco era bueno en la escritura o pintura; así que se dedicaba reunir hierbas medicinales y venderlas a los alquimistas que vagaban por las carreteras. Desde pequeño se había criado cerca de las plantas y los animales, y conocía al dedillo todas sus propiedades curativas -y otras capaces de causar la muerte-. Tenía suerte de que todos aquellos que practicaban la waidan en la zona acudiesen a él para obtener sus ingredientes, pues con esos modestos ingresos lograba mantener a su familia.

Le resultaba improbable, casi imposible, que el Emperador se fijase en un hombre como él. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, lo había hecho: ahora, cada año y de forma puntual, un mensajero real le presentaba la misma invitación. Y él aceptaba, henchido de agradecimiento hacia la bondad de su Emperador. Por eso, desde que recibiese aquella primera carta, Zheng se había propuesto recoger las plantas más extrañas y exóticas, para venderlas al mejor postor y así obtener más dinero con el que compraban las ofrendas para el templo y presentes para el Emperador. Escasos comparados con los del resto de familias, pero el Emperador por lo visto disfrutaba de los dulces que preparaban y, a través de un secretario, sabían que estaba deseoso de volver a probarlos al año siguiente.

Siempre que visitaban el templo, Zheng lloraba por dentro, agradeciendo inmensamente todo lo que el cielo que le había traído: su esposa, su hijo, y el honor de ser recompensado por el líder su clan y Emperador de Xing, aún cuando él sólo era un pobre farmacéutico.

**x x x**

―¡Mira papá, soy un dragón!

Zheng observó a su hijo, Wei, que contorsionaba las facciones, imitando el gesto feroz de un dragón que enseña sus afilados dientes. Esa expresión en un niño de apenas siete años perdía toda su ferocidad, claro está; y Zheng comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

―Hijo mío, no hay dragones en la leyenda de la Estrella Tejedora.

El niño arrugó el ceño, como desaprobando el hecho de que no existiesen dragones en aquella historia. Entonces, con brillo en los ojos, dio un salto y curvó sus pequeños dedos en forma de garras.

―¡Pues entonces seré un tigre! ―exclamó, resuelto.

Zheng volvió a reír, y removió el cabello azabache de su hijo.

―Tampoco hay tigres.

Wei hizo pucheros, ahora claramente decepcionado con quienes hubiesen inventado aquel cuento.

―Entonces, ¿qué tiene esa leyenda?

―Un dios y una diosa enamorados ―convino el padre, calmado, mientras deshacía el lazo que ataba su almuerzo―. Podrías hacer de Altair, que va en busca de su amada Vega todos los años durante el nueve de julio.

―¡Eso son cosas de niñas! Menuda cursilería. ¿Para qué hemos venido, si se puede saber? ―replicó con el tono agudo de su vocecilla.

―El Emperador nos ha invitado, hijo. Tú eras muy pequeño y no lo recordarás todo, pero aquí venimos cada año porque él así lo dispone.

―El Emperador… ―murmuró en voz baja, meditando sobre el significado de la palabra―. Mamá me ha contado que el Emperador es un glotón y que suele a desmayarse por los rincones.

Ahí sí que no pudo aguantar más, y Zheng rió a todo volumen. La imagen tan bochornosa de alguien como el mismísimo Emperador desmayado por cualquier sitio era entre cómica y vergonzosa. Su mujer, de vez en cuando, tenía la manía de contarle ese tipo de bromas a su hijo sobre el gobernante de Xing, y éste parecía tomárselas en serio. No entendía bien el motivo de aquellos comentarios, pues el Emperador siempre había sido amable y cortés con ellos en los pocos segundos que lo habían encontrado; pero, por lo visto, su esposa gustaba de burlarse de él de forma sutil, algo que Zheng desaprobaba en cierta manera, pero que sabía que no estaba hecho con maldad. Aún así, siempre le había intrigado.

―Eso no es así, cariño. El Emperador es un hombre fuerte y valiente.

―Sí, eso también me lo ha dicho mamá… ―entonces se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de que, quizás, había hablado de más.

―¿Qué pasa, Wei? ―preguntó, extrañado, Zheng.

―Son cosas que me cuenta mamá; pero me dice siempre que sólo ella y yo podemos saberlas.

Oh. Algo se removió dentro de Zheng, cercano a la inquietud.

No le gustaba pensar demasiado sobre ello, pues sólo conseguía turbarlo; pero lo cierto es que su mujer podía llegar a ser un misterio en lo que a su vida pasada se refería. Se conocieron durante los últimos años de la guerra entre clanes. Por aquel entonces, su esposa ya contaba con treinta años y estaba soltera, algo impensable en una mujer xinguesa. Pero no era aquello lo que más llamaba la atención de ella. La primera vez que se lo mostró, Zheng palideció: su brazo izquierdo era completamente metálico. Le contó que lo había perdido en una batalla, y que gracias a la alta tecnología del Oeste había conseguido esa prótesis. No explicó nada más, ni tampoco cómo había aparecido de repente en los territorios del clan. La habían encontrado herida, pero consiguió recuperarse al poco tiempo; y durante todo ese tiempo, Zheng la había asistido, pues ayudaba a los heridos en combate como podía con sus conocimientos sobre hierbas medicinales.

Entonces la guerra acabó, la paz comenzaba a adivinarse en el futuro, y sus familias decidieron que debían contraer matrimonio. De hecho, la familia de su esposa sólo se componía de su anciano abuelo, un hombre que sin duda había sido un guerrero tiempo atrás, pero que parecía sufrir los achaques propios de su longeva edad. Así que era necesario que ella formase una familia pronto, y Zheng no mostró ninguna reticencia. En realidad, anhelaba casarse con ella; pues secretamente se había enamorado de aquella mujer, taciturna y seria al principio, pero que poco a poco había recobrado la sonrisa. No le importaba todo su pasado, del que nunca había preguntado ni había cuestionado, ni tampoco le importaba aquel extraño brazo metálico, ocultado siempre bajo mangas anchas y guantes de seda, que contrastaba con el ideal de belleza delicado que imperaba en su cultura. Supuso que, quizás por eso, su esposa había tardado tantos años en casarse.

Tras su recuperación, los preparativos para la boda fueron veloces. Fue una ceremonia modesta, cuyos únicos invitados fueron Fu, el gentil abuelo de su mujer, y sus padres y hermanos. Nadie más. Al anochecer, la pareja les invitó a un copioso banquete con los frutos que la tierra les había dado ese año, en la casita que habían adquirido cerca del bosque. Era el tipo de vida sencilla y familiar que Zheng había querido, una felicidad simple pero completa. No deseaba nada más, y el brillo en sus ojos y la permanente sonrisa demostraban su alegría.

Aquella noche, tras la ceremonia y la cena, hicieron el amor por primera vez juntos. Descubrió una lágrima silenciosa sobre la mejilla de su mujer, también descubrió que no era virgen. Ahí comenzaron las primeras inquietudes.

Sin embargo, la convivencia mejoró el ánimo de ella. Poco a poco sus sonrisas eran más, a pesar de que siempre guardaba aquel matiz melancólico en su mirada. Un año después, tras aquella primera invitación al festival, fueron bendecidos con un hijo.

La primera vez que Zheng sostuvo entre sus brazos aquel bulto, tan pequeño que parecía imposible que fuese a convertirse en una persona un día, el corazón se le encogió en el pecho, como si una mano lo apretase con fuerza. Tomaba entre sus deditos la yema de su padre, y con los ojos aún cerrado, balbuceaba. Era el sonido más hermoso que había oído nunca, y lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho. Su mujer, que había tenido un parto sin complicaciones, también había llorado; y creyó ver al fin en su rostro una mirada sincera de felicidad.

―¿Papá? ―la voz de su hijo le trajo de vuelta al mundo real, lejos de los recuerdos del pasado.

―Perdona hijo, me quedé en las nubes.

El niño sonrió y tomó el brazo de su padre, instándolo a levantarse del banco.

―Mamá ha comprado manzanas de caramelo y pastelitos de judías, ¡vamos con ella!

A varios metros de distancia, Zheng vislumbró el la figura de su esposa. Les esperaba junto a la escalinata que subía al edificio principal del santuario, y en cada mano sujetaba los dulces que su hijo ya devoraba con los ojos. Su mano izquierda lucía aquel día un bonito guante de color morado, de tacto suave y sedoso. Zheng curvó sus labios y agarrando a su hijo pequeño de la mano, se encaminó hacia las escaleras.

―¡Manzanas, manzanas! ―vitoreó el niño, exhaltado.

―Toma, cariño. Recién hecha. ―Le entregó al niño la fruta, atravesada por un palito de madera, y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

Zheng apoyó gentilmente la mano sobre el hombro de su esposa.

―Lanfan, está anocheciendo. Será mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Ella asintió, lacónica. Algo enturbió sus pupilas oscuras.

―Sí.

**x x x**

Había vivido en las sombras gran parte de su vida, oculta tras una máscara. Sólo algunos miembros del clan Yao conocían su identidad; para la mayoría, quiénes habían sido los guardaespaldas del príncipe Ling Yao era un misterio. Ese desconocimiento le favorecía ahora; nunca se había planteado encontrar reconocimiento público por su valor. Ningún siervo del clan había pensado siquiera en esa idea.

Ahora, sin embargo, caminaba abiertamente entre el gentío. Todos los que estaban en el templo pertenecían a un clan u otro; pero la diferencia residía en que ella no tenía que estar ojo avizor, observando cada movimiento por si alguien trataba de sacar algún arma escondida y asesinar a su señor. Ahora sólo paseaba, apretando con fuerza la mano de su hijo. El pequeño parloteaba sin descanso, y su padre respondía con tono alegre a las observaciones que Wei hacía. Entonces, Lanfan sentía ganas de quitarse la vida por lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero había perdido ese espíritu; apreciaba su vida y sabía que sería incapaz de hacer semejante barbaridad. Seguiría viviendo, con remordimientos al ver los rostros sonrientes de su hijo y su marido, Zheng.

Trató de distraer los malos pensamientos, y comenzó a fijarse en las personas que caminaban en dirección contraria a ellos para visitar el Gran Santuario. Durante todo el día, había buscado de forma inconsciente la silueta de Mei Zhang. Pero los rumores debían de ser ciertos, y ella había partido hacia Amestris en labor diplomática. Sin duda, la alianza entre los clanes Yao y Zhang había propiciado el enriquecimiento de éste último; y el mayor honor que podían recibir era que la princesa Mei Zhang fuese encargada de una misión de tal calibre por el mismo Emperador. Muchos no comprenderían esa confianza depositada en un clan tan pobre, pero Lanfan era testigo directo de cómo las relaciones entre ambos clanes se habían gestado muchos kilómetros al este, más allá del desierto, y en mitad de una guerra cruenta y hostil. Casi con cariño recordó su primer encuentro con la princesa Mei, mucho tiempo atrás, estando ella convaleciente por la pérdida de su brazo.

Los rumores también decían que la princesa Mei se había encaprichado de un galante amestriano de cabellos y ojos dorados, como el Sabio del Oeste; pero Lanfan prefería mantener esa información en secreto y dejar que sólo fuesen cotilleos para la corte.

Se adentraron por la calle principal, abarrotada de gente, saltimbanquis y teatrillos. En el cielo, ya azul oscuro y con estrellas despuntando, brillaban los fuegos artificiales y las cometas con diferentes formas que los niños hacían volar. A cada lado de la vía, iluminadas con farolillos rojos, tabernas repletas de comensales y el olor a platos recién hechos flotando cerca de ellos. Pasaron de largo la agitada zona, hasta alcanzar el final de la calle principal. Torcieron hacia la izquierda, como bien recordaban después de tantos años, y contemplaron ante sí una gran casa escondida al amparo dela vegetación, situada junto al río. Era allí donde se celebraba el banquete que Su Majestad organizaba en el Festival de la Estrella Tejedora.  
Fueron recibidos con honores, como si fuesen una familia de las altas clases. Se descalzaron en la entrada y atravesaron el largo pasillo, ornamentado con todo tipo de detalles y de forma lujosa, hasta llegar a una dependencia donde esperarían hasta la llegada del Emperador, cuando comenzaría el banquete en la gran sala de la segunda planta.

Y, entonces, le vería. De nuevo.

No sobre aquella tarima de varios metros, rígido como una escultura y con semblante solemne. Ésa era la apostura del Emperador.

Ella quería ver a su señor. Y como todos los años, esperaba impaciente a que el nueve de julio llegase a las páginas del calendario. Quizás nunca debieron haber comenzado, se decía a sí misma en muchas ocasiones; pero ahora era inevitable, y no podían huir del círculo que ellos mismos habían creado.

Todo había comenzado años atrás. El regreso del joven príncipe Ling, acompañado por dos guardaespaldas -su abuelo y ella- que nadie tomó en cuenta, causó una gran conmoción en el país. Entonces sólo tenían dieciséis años, y pusieron en manos del mismo Emperador el secreto de la inmortalidad. Ling fue llevado a la corte, en presencia de su padre, y relató con minuciosidad como él mismo había adquirido semejante don; pero, en favor de su Padre, lo había rechazado. A Lanfan le dolía recordar aquellos momentos; todavía se preguntaba cómo había logrado recuperar su humanidad, tras haber sido poseído por Greed.

Lo que Ling Yao presentó como secreto de la inmortalidad no fue nada más y nada menos que la piedra filosofal, la misma que él había recibido. Negoció con ella, para hacer recapacitar a su padre sobre el estado del país y la guerra civil que se avecinaba. El Emperador y su corte, maravillados con tal poder, simularon aceptar el pacto que Ling, en nombre del clan Yao, les había propuesto. Pero lo cierto es que aquella noche Lanfan tuvo que matar a dos hombres; espías de la corte que entraron en la alcoba de su señor con la intención de robar la piedra filosofal, guardada a buen recaudo. Sin embargo, fue en balde, porque lograron hacerse con ella.

Su señor Ling les advirtió de los peligros que corrían si trataban de usarla, pues la vida del Emperador estaba en juego. Ciegos de poder, como si ya hubiesen sido poseídos por la avaricia, el Emperador tomó la piedra. No resistió, y su muerte se anunció.

Ahí fue donde los problemas comenzaron. Las rivalidades entre clanes se acentuaron. La mayoría de ellos acusaron a los Yao de conspirar contra el Emperador y envenenarlo, tras haberse ganado su favor con aquella mentira sobre la inmortalidad. Por el contrario, otros clanes como los Zhang se aliaron a los Yao, pues Mei se había encargado de contar la verdadera historia. Así fue como muchos otros clanes menores comenzaron a favorecer la causa de los Yao, que proclamaban el pacto entre clanes. Los que se resistieron hasta el final fueron aquellos más adinerados que desde hacía muchos años habían contado con el favor del Emperador, normalmente por ser sus hijos e hijas los primeros de la línea sucesoria. La guerra duró cerca de cuatro años, y dejó las tierras del país baldías. Fueron tiempos difíciles; pero finalmente los que estaban a favor de un pacto se sobrepusieron al resto, que fueron aplacados tan rápido como la guerra acabó.

Una vez finalizado el conflicto, Xing necesitaba un nuevo Emperador. Los primeros sucesores quedaron relegados, pues la mayoría estaban ahora exiliados o en prisiones tras la guerra. Fue entonces cuando el nombre del joven líder del clan Yao salió a relucir. La gran mayoría de los jefes de cada clan estaban de acuerdo en que él ostentase el cargo, pues era un heredero legítimo y había sido el abanderado de aquella revuelta contra la opresión que algunos clanes ejercían sobre otros. Sólo contaba con treinta y un años en esa época, una edad prematura para convertirse en Emperador. Pero la gente necesitaba un rostro de esperanza, y su señor Ling era el candidato idóneo.

Por aquel entonces, la relación entre ambos ya había cambiado. Lo había hecho desde la misma llegada a Xing. Sólo eran adolescentes, con responsabilidades sobre sus hombros más pesadas que las de cualquier otro joven de su edad. Pero ya habían sufrido la muerte de cerca. Ella había creído perder a su señor cuando supo que éste se había convertido en un homúnculo. Lanfan había sido criada para protegerle, pero aquello había trascendido el puro deber. Él había creído perderla, y ambos sabían que darían la vida por el otro. Era así de simple. Dependían mutuamente.

Lanfan sabía que aquello estaba mal, que no era correcto. Incluso podría costarles la vida, sobre todo dada la delicada situación en que se sumergía el país. Ella no era más que una sierva, se repetía mutuamente. Pero él se empeñaba en susurrar su nombre cerca de su oído, con cadencia, mientras acariciaba su cuerpo desnudo y se dejaban llevar por la ebriedad del instante. Siempre a hurtadillas, escondidos en cualquier rincón, o al amparo de la soledad de la alcoba del príncipe.

Nunca nadie supo la relación que mantenían. Con la excepción, quizás, de su abuelo, que podía intuirlo. Fueron años horribles, de guerra y sangre. Estaban cansados. Tras los problemas en Amestris, ninguno de los dos había dado por hecho que regresar a Xing significase paz; pero tampoco se sentían preparados para afrontar un conflicto bélico de nuevo. Por eso, en cada momento, se buscaban el uno al otro en soledad, para consolarse y sentir que al menos había algo que valía la pena. Algo por lo que vivir. Durante aquellas noches, Lanfan había visto llorar a su señor Ling, y ella misma había sido incapaz de aguantar las lágrimas.

Finalmente, la guerra acabó. Un futuro más nítido se vislumbraba a lo lejos; y apareció la propuesta para suceder al Emperador en el trono. Ling sintió entonces el peso que conllevaba ser quien era, y hacer lo que había hecho. Sus responsabilidades eran aún mayores, y estaba en deuda con todas las personas que habían combatido junto a él; y con todos los que habían caído en el proceso de la guerra. Ya no eran niños, pero su señor se sintió igual de perdido que uno. Conocía su deber, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer; pero las dudas le atemorizaban. Convertirse en Emperador significaba separarse de todo cuanto quería. Había sido educado para gobernar, aunque eso no era lo que él quería. No encontraría su felicidad ahí.

Pero él y Lanfan sabían cuál iba a ser el desenlace. Era el destino. Su destino. Y los caminos debían separarse.

La última noche, antes de que Ling fuese nombrado Emperador de Xing, se despidieron. Él le pidió que volviese a casa, que cuidase de su abuelo allí, en paz. Que se casase y crease una familia, por él. Que fuese feliz. Lanfan asintió a todo, conteniendo el llanto, con el rostro sereno. También le prometió algo: que volverían a verse, una vez al año. Él se encargaría de disponerlo todo. Ella sabría cuándo había llegado el momento. No durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Lanfan partió a caballo hacia el territorio del clan Yao. Bajo las ropas, guardaba un único recuerdo. Era un de esas pinturas instantáneas de Amestris, una _fotografía_. Winry la había echado justo antes de que su señor, ella y la princesa Mei partiesen. Un año después, les había enviado una carta con dicha imagen: con el horizonte cálido del desierto de fondo, aparecían ellos dos. De espaldas, caminando hacia la arena. Más allá, lo que les esperaba era lo que tenían.

Lanfan había llorado durante todo el viaje, apretando aquella fotografía contra su pecho.

**x x x**

El convite sucedió con normalidad, con el ambiente formal que caracterizaba el estar en presencia del Emperador, lleno de guardias. Los niños del clan ponían la nota más cómica y amable de la velada, y el Emperador era quien más se había reído con los pequeños (a pesar de las reprimendas de su secretario, que votaba por mantener el protocolo estricto).

Fue una comida abundante, hecha con los mejores productos y por los mejores cocineros de la capital. El Emperador agradeció a todos los presentes que les habían sido ofrecidos. La cuestión de los herederos fue sacada a la palestra por uno de los hombres importantes del clan. El Emperador se disculpó, y anunció que ninguna de sus esposas había quedado encinta, a pesar de que todas ellas eran mujeres fértiles. Era una cuestión que preocupaba en los últimos años y ya existían diferentes habladurías al respecto.  
Cuando el Emperador se retiró, los invitados lo hicieron también por una puerta contraria.

―¿Ves, papá? Yo creo que el señor Emperador sí es un glotón.

Zheng sacudió la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

―¿Y eso por qué, Wei?

―¡Ha dejado todos los platos limpios! Tienes que estar atento, papá.

Lanfan no pudo evitar reír ante la escena de padre e hijo. Un carraspeo ajeno a ellos tres les hizo dar un respingo y se giraron de golpe.

―¿Qué dices de mí, jovencito?

El Emperador Ling Yao estaba allí, con los brazos en jarras y expresión de falsa ofensa. Zheng notó que le faltaba la respiración y en un momento se postró en el suelo, pegando la frente contra el suelo y pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su hijo.

―¡Su Majestad! ¡Discúlpenos, por favor! No era nuestra intención…

Ling se agazapó a su lado y obligó al hombre a levantarse. Éste temblaba ante el contacto.

―No se preocupe, no es necesario. Este chiquillo es muy despierto; no hay nada malo en eso.

―¿Qué hace aquí, mi señor? ―intervino Lanfan, mientras daba palmaditas a su marido para que recuperase el aliento.

―He logrado escapar de mis subalternos unos segundos, pero creo que enseguida vendrán a por mí… ―lanzó una mirada hacia el final de la veranda, y arrugó el ceño―. Mírelos, ahí están. Si me lo permiten, tengo que retirarme. ―Antes de marchase, revolvió el cabello alborotado ya de por sí de Wei.

Entre risas, la familia salió del edificio a pie. Lanfan sujetaba del brazo a su marido, Zheng, que siempre acababa en aquel estado catatónico con los imprevistos encuentros del Emperador Yao.

―A veces me gustaría preguntarle por qué se comporta así con nosotros. Es como si los dioses nos hubieran bendecido ―convino Zheng, mientras reposaban en un banco cerca de la calle principal.

Lanfan había estado tentada muchas veces de confesarle a su marido la verdad. Era el hombre más bueno y amable que jamás hubiese conocido, y no merecía ser engañado como lo estaba siendo. Pero ya no había marcha atrás. Quería a Zheng, en cierta forma; sólo le destrozaría sabiendo la verdad. Lanfan era consciente de que algún día acabaría poniéndose en su contra todo aquello, y la infidelidad era el menor daño de todos; pero, hasta entonces, no podía evitarlo. Zheng le había brindado una felicidad que ella no conocía; le permitiría vivir en la ignorancia, pues era menos dolorosa.

Contempló la luna engarzada en el cielo. Era la hora.

―Iré a comprar más dulces para Wei. Esperadme aquí, ¿vale?

Su marido asintió y su hijo dio brincos de alegría. Lanfan se despidió con un beso para ambos, y desapareció tras la callejuela que conducía hasta el río.

La brisa fresca de las noches de verano soplaba, y con ella traía el olor dulzón del festival. Sí, del Festival de la Estrella Tejedora. El día nueve de julio, las estrellas Altair y Vega se encontraban en el firmamento después de un año. Era un rito imperturbable que se repetía continuamente. Aceleró el paso, inconsciente, y poco a poco el camino quedaba más desierto. Veía el color perlado de la luna reflejado sobre el agua del río, con destellos brillantes al mezclarse los colores. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba corriendo con rapidez por el sendero y su respiración era cada vez más irregular. El recogido sencillo se le deshizo, y las hebras de cabello oscuro quedaron libres. El viento veraniego golpeaba su piel sudorosa y sentía las piedrecitas colándose entre sus sandalias de madera. Más que nunca, notaba su automail pesado, como una carga.

Estaba cerca. Sólo un poco más.

Cuando llegó al sauce, tomó aire durante breves segundos. Bajó la pendiente, hasta caer sobre la hierba mojada de la orilla del río. Sus párpados se abrieron, y las pupilas se dilataron cuando alzó la vista. Al otro lado, una sombra esperaba apoyado contra un árbol. Nada más verla a ella, se movió con rapidez, y sus piernas se hundieron en el río, cuyo caudal no impedía caminar a través de él.

Los rayos de luna iluminaron su rostro y la sombra quedó al descubierto.

Su señor Ling le sonreía y, mientras caminaba, abrió los brazos para recibirla.

Como Altair cuando cruzaba el firmamento para encontrarse con Vega.

**-fin-**


End file.
